Hating you
by Jaganchi B
Summary: I really hate my brother, he thinks Yukina is stupid, she’s not. I don’t know where he’s at right now, nor do I care. He’s probably asleep in a tree somewhere right about now.Hiei Jaganchi, royal pain in my side…also known as….my brother. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A STORY I JUST STARTED. IT IS IN FIRST PERSON AND THAT IS REALLY HARD FOR ME, SO PLEASE JUST BEAR WITH ME. _

**HATING YOU**

**I really hate my brother, he thinks Yukina is stupid, she's not. I don't know where he's at right now, nor do I care. He's probably asleep in a tree somewhere right about now.**

**Hiei Jaganchi, royal pain in my side…also known as….my brother. He thinks Yukina and I, are inferior to him. Im not even kidding you, and its just because we are younger. Um, hello! I may be only 16, which is 5 years younger than him, but Yukina is younger by…..hm, lemme see…a whopping three whole minutes. Well whooptie-do! Must be a guy thing. Kuwabara is the same way about Shizuru, except shes a year older. I guess it really don't matter, though. She is a girl the idiot's a "big tough guy." Gah. Whatever.**

**Yeah, so I probably should identify myself. My name's is Elizabeth Jaganchi, Friends call me Liz, or at least they would if I had any friends. "The gang" as I like to call the Spirit Detective and his team, all call me Beth. 'Cept for Kurama, who dares to be different. He calls me just plain Elizabeth, and Boton calls me her Lizzie. Damn that girl gets on my nerves sometimes, but I love her. **

**Im basically the whole gang's little sister, (because Im to much for Hiei, I'll bet you anything) but damn that gets annoying. I never get a moments peace! Its like, "hello! Give me some space here! Stop looking at me! Im not a kid!" Hiei puts them up to it, I can almost guarantee that. I swear Hiei hates me, Kurama says that Hiei has a special place for me in his heart (Hiei has a heart???) A soft spot and not so hardened all the time. That's caring and not wanting anything to happen to me. Bleh. Yeah right. Kurama says that the spot in Hiei's heart is right next to Yukinas, and just as big. Yeah, whatever.I am so sick of being compared to her. Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Kurama. I just don't see it, but I guess anyone who cares to look, knows that my brother cares for out ice apparition deeply. **

**Shoot, I'm sorry, I'm probably sounding extremely bratty and negative, but I can help but wonder. I mean, I guess I just sit down and think, deep down inside of me….I think…. I think…. Maybe that I am a little…. Lost. ……… Nah. Then the feeling passes. Honestly though, Boys, Hiei in particular, think girls are morons. Yukina may be too blind to see who Hiei really is, and Im not, but shes not an idiot! **

**I knew Hiei was my brother, the day I met him. Ok come on, how many people do you know that wander around with deep crimson colored eyes? Clue two, my mother's tears were one of a kind, there was only one left on the earth. I had been told by the other villagers that my brother had that only gem. I knew what that gem looked like and a stranger walks up and just happens to have it draped around his neck? Negative. The stone was in plain view, not many people would be dumb enough to openly wear a stone that valuable. So, he was either extremely brave, or extremely foolish. When I pointed this out to him, he instantly seemed to almost recognize me, even though we had never met. He just up and handed me the necklace, just like that. Now let me tell you the third thing that tipped me off, and trust me it was a hard one!  I am no idiot, and Hiei had our father's nose. I knew, and I told him I knew. Well, lets just say, Hiei's a really terrible liar. Sure, he can control the deepest fires of hell., but he cant tell a decent lie to save his life.**

**So yeah I know, but Yukina doesn't. We think its better, or Hiei does anyway, this way. I figured it out, and until Yukina does it on her own, we're in no rush to tell her. But yeah, that's our family. Our screwed up family. Our messed up, but our family.**

**Yusuke threatened to tell her once when he was pissed off at me. I punched him in the stomach, one that left him doubled over in pain, I might add with pride. Needless to say, he appeared to change his mind. Baka Detective. **

**The gang and I have pretty much settled into out routines, repetitive, yes, but , no way would you would call it boring. Once when I was little, age nine to be exact, after I had just met Hiei, I heard him say "The only thing that stays the same is that everything changes." I didn't know what the hell that meant, but hell, I was only nine at the time. But now, seven years later, little did we know how much things were about to change.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2

This all started about three weeks ago. Hiei and I really got into it, mad did we have a _spat. _I've lived with Hiei since I was 10, I was pretty smart for my age, but I will say, I didnt have much a backbone. But thats how things go. I dont even remember what the spit was about. I think it was something about school work, but honestly, how the hell would Hiei know about school work? really, its not like _he _went to high school. If Kurama or Kayko or hell, even Jin wanted to lecture me, fine. But Hiei has _no clue_ what I have to go through on a daily bacis. Anyway, as I said, this all started about three weeks ago. We had barely gotten out of Maze Castle when Hiei comes home saying that he has to deliver this new tape to Yusuke. His next mission. That was a real quick to be thrown into a new mission, but that was normal for Lord Koenma. but what wasnt normal was... _since when does Hiei take orders from anyone, let alone that big baby brat Koenma. _

Hiei didnt watch the tape, but I did. Yukina. That was why Hiei couldnt even find her with his Jagan. There we blocks all around her cell. When I saw her, let me tell you...wow! She was beautiful. I mean, I've been told Im pretty, what with my thin frame, crimson eyes, and jet black hair, but honestly, I just couldnt compare to Yukina. Peaceful, tear green hair, crimson eyes, I guess they run in the family. She wore a blue kemono that brought out her innocence. She was shorter than me and Hiei, though another cursed family trait for ya. Arg. I'd only seen Yukina when I was little, I think up until the age I was five, after that, Hiei attacked our village, but for odd reasons, let Yukina and me, live. But hell, thats our family. Oh yeah, sorry, got a little off track there.

So yeah, the mission. I dont know-I went, little did I know that Hiei was right behind me. Apparentlly he did watch the tape. My bad. Well, near the end of the battle, Yusuke and Kuwabara versus the Toguro brothers, Hiei appeared and began to litterally beat the shit out of that ugly...thing, is that what I should call that jackass, anyways, that _thing_ that called himself a human, whom had held our sister hostage all these years. One last blow whould kill the man. I panicked, it was agaisnt spirit law for a demon to kill a human, no matter what the reason, I didnt want to lose my brother again. I ran to stop Hiei, but Yukina beat me to it. She also knew the law. The only reason Hiei was out of jail right now was beacause he had assisted us in the maze castle. Yeah, he wasnt to happy when I ended up there, too. "Stop!" Yukina had cried. "No more! I beg of you! Please no more!" she held Hiei's arm and I swear I could hear his heart break. She held onto his arm to keep him from swinging again. He looked over at her, confused.

"Is he not the man who tortured you and made you his slave?"

"He is, but I have to bear that." she said, releasing his arm. "But killing him wont change the past." Tears welled in her eyes. "Please no more" Tiny stones that were her tears landed on the floor with a "click click click clack" Hiei's eyes quickly flashed with sorrow, but then they returned to thier normal hard stare.

"Understood, I wont make you cry" he released the man shoving his broken body into a nearby computer. I soon joined them. Oh boy was Hiei _mad at me. _I nodded acknolegment to Yukina, but remained silent. She tilted her head to look at us in different line of vision..

"You seem...Familiar." Hiei stiffened. "But I dont know why" She paused. "Who are you?" I looked at Hiei, yeahhhh abou that. He can break the news that she was our sister.

"No one..." my jaw dropped as my idiot brother continued. "We're just...part of the team." I could have slapped him. Yukina ljust left the room, in search of Kuwabara, then, I glared at my brother. But before I could say anything, Hiei didnt even turn around before saying "How long have you been standing there?" it was then that I noticed Kurama, leaning up against looking like a model,...waoh! where did that come from? Anyway,...he was standing there. "Long enough, right?" he finished,turning to look at the fox. Kurama pushed off the wall and looked down at the arena.

"She deserves you be know that she had a family"

"She _deserves_ to be happy"

"I thought they were the same thing." I snapped and ran from the room. I ran from the room and kept on running. I had no clue where I was going. The only thing I knew was taht I wasnt going to go home. Not a chance in hell. Fuck Hiei.Damn Bastard. Now, I just had to figure out which I'd get in more troubel for, Telling Yukina, I assumed the running away option. So I ran and kept on running until my feet werent even touching the ground anymore. Soon I found myself in a tree, I put my head on my knees and if anyone repeats this, I'll lie like a dog, but I put my head on my knees...and I cried silent tears, and like Yukina, I cried stones instead of tears. Little rubies the shade of red that matched the ccolor of fire that had once been in my heart. And then I cried about how patethtic I was. Never good enough, my broken life. L find it ironic that people like Yukina, and Kurama, who have lost everything are still open to love, but I who have lost nothing...am not.

And then, I dont even know why, but I cried and stayed there all day an dall night, wishing Hiei away, wishing Kurama didnt care

...and wishing Yukina knew


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I lied, the spit wasnt about school. It was about my running away...and somehow we got on to the subject of Yukina and whether or not she knew. Until she walked in. "What do I deserve to know?" she asked innocentally,

"Yeah, Hiei, what does she deserve to know." and with out further convering I stormed out of the temple, leaving that stupid fire demon fuming.

I walked down the street, down the hill through the forrest, up the steps and stormed into the temple. "Genkai!' I yelled, "Where are you?" The old woman stumbled into the room,

"What is it, Beth?"

"Can I stay here for a few times?", Genkai leaned on her cane.

"What happened this time?"

"Hiei and I got into it again" Genkai sat down at a desk and kicked a pointed rock in my direction.

"You want to stay, you gotta do the time." I rolled my eyes and began to lift myself up onto the rock. Lifting myself by my finger and kept my body perfectally allined. Genkai dispite her age, joined me as I began my story.

After 45 minutes, I was sweating like crazy, I finished my story wih my walking out the front door. Before Genkai had a chance to tell me off, Hiei stormed into the room, madder than a bull and probably pissed drunk by the way his eyes were. He towered over both of usm which I look back on now and find that funny. How would he tower over _anybody._ Guess that just goes to show you just how short Genkai and I really are.

As I have said several times, he was _mad._ I swear I must be the devil child. Can't go a day with out pissing the poor guy off, even after her practically raised me,too. If didnt used to be like this, you know. Not until we rescued Yukina. Now wait, I want this _clear_. I dont blame my sister for why Hiei and I dont get along. I think its my fault acually, 'cause Im well, jelous, and I guess it just comes with growing up. Yukina is quiet and sweet and kind, and Im well, not. I try to be nice, but anyway Hiei has fire in his eyes, I thought he was going to slap me, I really did. But Genkai stood in front of me and glared at my brother. "Sit" she ordered. Hiei did as told and I couldve laughed out loud. This big, firey demon, taking orders from the shriveleed up old woman, I bet it didnt even occur to him to disobey.

"I dont knwo what the hell your problem is lately. Both of you have been acting like a bunch of babbling idiots, and Im not here to babysit." scolded Genkai, I couldve laughed at her expression, but I didnt think it wize at the moment. Genkai looked at my brother. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I dont have to explain myself to you, you old hag." Hiei shot, eyes flashing.

But Genkai stared him down, "You can, and you _will_."she demanded.

"I have nothing to explain"

Genkai sighed and sat down herself. She began to meditate, either she didnt notice the tension in the room, or she didnt care. Finally, I couldnt take the silence anymore. "Genkai, this is stupid. Nothing you say or do is going to help our family..." I paused, "Its hopeless" Hiei growled, he did not take likeing to being insulted, especially by his baby sister. _ha! _I thought, _I've struck a nerve._ I swear, if he couldve, Hiei would have slapped me right then and there.

"That may be, but you came ot me and so can deal and stop trying to insult your brother. its childish. YOu are only making yourself look like a dimmwit."

Damn, Genkai, the old bat, came to my idiot brother's rescue. "Youve called Yusuke that for years that name is getting old, Genkai," I said, in my weak defense.

"I know, because it _still_ fits him perfectally." I growled, when things semmed to be calm, it took a little while. We Jaganchi's are known for our firey tempers. I sighed, set back on my heels and shoved my hands in my pockets, totally striking a Yusuke pose. "Now most people would tell you to kiss and make up, but to me thats a bunch of bull shit, now get out of my sight and work it out, slackers." And with that, Genkai stormed out of the room and was gone.Now normally I would have protested, saying Genkai didnt help at all,

but the truth is, talking has never been the real reason I run to Genkai's, its because she pushes me farther than even I can push myself and when Im mad...or feeling any strong emotion that I cant handle really, it helps me mellow out and become my normal self...numb. So I left Genkai's temple that day feeling quite satified and feeling...well...acually, not really feeling anything at all...

read and review  
flame if you must  
-**_JAGANCHI B_**


End file.
